


Come on! It's Jessica's fault, admit it!

by TheBoludaSpring



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBoludaSpring/pseuds/TheBoludaSpring
Summary: “It's your fault, Jessica. Uhm, uhm! Your fault! Don't we agree, Matthew? Come on, admit it!”





	Come on! It's Jessica's fault, admit it!

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so I'm very sorry if there are mistakes!
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> Killgrave is resurrected and goes after Jessica, but encounters Daredevil instead. And since Jessica can resist his powers, he wants a new toy to play with. I really want to read protective!defenders/Jessica. If you want to go darker, killgrave can catch Matt and do things to him while the others watch (Maybe he even makes them restrain Jessica).

It started on Wednesday morning, when she had not yet ingested enough alcohol to tolerate that shit.

There was a feeling, that of being observed and followed, that unfortunately so familiar had become the last years, and that as a fairly decent private investigator couldn't pass over. Of course, she could ignore it until it's became annoying enough to want to do something about it, but her instincts, which hadn't yet led her astray, required her to pay attention.

The busy street full of New Yorkers willing to push her out of the way no matter what her complaints and insults were, seemed oddly disturbing. At least three, no, four pairs of eyes were watching her, five if the strange old man with the newspaper that pretended to look behind her counted.

Jessica couldn't help noticing how intense they seemed to look at her, and excluding the old man, how direct they were in letting her know that.

Was someone else watching her? Why did they look at her?

Her instincts were screaming, and instead of the anger that should be caused by the shameless gazes of others, an adrenaline and terror that had not felt in a long time flooded her.

Before she knew it, she was advancing at a quick and determined pace, ready to walk away while dialing a memory number.

“Murdock, I need you to come pick me up.”

.  
.  
.

It's Saturday when the intense gazes come to an end. The obsessive protection of Murdock and the other two idiots is worth it, and the feeling of being harassed is over. Jessica celebrates it with whiskey and an uncomfortable thanks to her ... ew, friends.

She returns to her routine with ease, except, except that in the following days Murdock is restless, moving constantly in place, closing and opening his fists as when he is upset, sensitive to anyone who approaches him, and in a few words, acting more stranger than usual.

Something is happening. And the bastard isn't telling them.

“Do you think it has something to do with last week?”  
“I would bet that.”

Danny knows better than not to take Jess seriously, so he pays attention.

He observes intrigued the sealed envelopes too informal to be a case that reaches Matt, as well as messages and calls late at night. He point out perfect strangers who greet their friend on the street (and he knows they are strangers, Danny is proud to know all the contacts Matt has), and the uncomfortable and tense answers he gives.

Danny notices how the lawyer seems willing to attack every time someone approaches.

“Hey, wait, have you talked to him? Maybe you're overreacting.”  
“You know him, Luke. He will not tell us anything. Something is happening.”

.  
.  
.

“It's your fault, Jessica. Uhm, uhm! Your fault! Don't we agree, Matthew? Come on, admit it!”  
“Leave him alone, damn it!”

Killgrave smiled, his face almost hidden in Matt's neck, as he pulled hard on his hair back.

Danny, unable to move to the other side of the room, roared.

Tense, furious and more than a little frightened, Jessica tried again to escape from Luke's involuntary grip, while he tried almost desperately to release her.

This shit couldn't be happening, not again.

Matt, who had tried to protect them. Matt, idiot bastard who had not told them anything. Matt, who looked scared.

This was supposed to be over, Jessica had taken care that this was over.

But.

“If you had just been a big girl and you would not have called Matthew that day, I would never have noticed him! Oh, Jessica, thank you! I'm going to stay with him.”

No no no no.

Danny wanted to scream again frustrated. His restless chi demanded being released. His whole being screamed for defending and protecting his friend, his family. This man threatened his newly restored family, and the Immortal Iron Fist could do nothing but scream and watch as it happened.

However, Luke had an important role in the damage that would be done to this group of idiots that he called friends, and it didn't do any good how much it required his body to stop, a bulletproof skin was useless when he couldn't protect those he cared about.

Jessica felt that she was sinking into despair.

But Matt,

“We'll get out of this one.” Murdock smiled, still visibly tense and unable to do anything else, smiled.

Killgrave couldn't help laughing, incredulous of the devil's confidence in people who had already failed him. “Matthew, hey! I already won! There's no way they can get out of here unless I say it! And if they do, it will be without you. This is over.”


End file.
